


Intoxication

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Series: The Rather Unusual and Possibly Lengthy Courtship [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bifur is more observant than people think, Bombur just wants everyone to be all right, Drunkenness, Dwalin is the best bro in Middle Earth, Kili is adorable and totally spoiled, M/M, Pre-Slash, thorin is not so secretly a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bombur looked for someone to get Kili home when he was drunk, the last person he expected to offer help was Thorin Oakenshield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> It's yet another busy week for me and I won't be able to post my [Fifty Weeks of Thorin/Kili](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/FiftyWeeksofThorinKili) fic in time. So as an apology here's a fic which has been sitting in my laptop since... March? Oh, dear. I hope you like it. I'm not very familiar with Bombur's characterization but I did my best. This is set before Thorin and Kili get together.

Bombur watched the lad resting his head on the table in worry. There were a couple of empty plates before him, which was reassuring because there were far too many empty tankards on the table, an admirable sight considering how slim Kili was. That reminded Bombur that he hadn’t had his evening snack. So, he grabbed a nearby apple and inspected Kili again.

Kili’s eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping. Once in a while he would wake to join food fights or songs or ask for more alcohol. He smiled and laughed with other dwarfs around him, but never seemed to be interested in joining anyone’s table or inviting them to join his. This sort of sight was common in Bombur’s tavern. What was unusual, however, was the fact that this was Kili, a dwarf well known to be the happiest and friendliest dwarf in Ered Luin, next only to Bofur, although considering how the miner consumed ale and pipe weed on an hourly basis Bombur wasn’t surprised if he was the happiest dwarf in Middle Earth. Nevertheless, of all dwarfs in the Blue Mountains, Kili was one of the last one Bombur expected to come to his small establishment to be properly and utterly wasted alone.

A pat on his shoulder gained Bombur’s attention. He turned to see his cousin, Bifur. “The lad shouldn’t be here,” Bifur said in Khuzdul. Bombur only understood a word or two of what he said, but his sign language helped him understand the rest.

“He should go home,” Bombur said in agreement as he looked around for the dwarf responsible for Kili’s presence there.

Bifur grumbled something Bombur didn’t quite catch, but he signed that the lad was alone, which wasn’t surprising. It was rare for his patrons to come alone without partners or friends. When they did, however, they always behaved the way Kili currently did. Bombur wondered what had driven the young dwarf to do so tonight. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good enough to make him stay drowning himself in good food and even better ale to forget. Well, Bombur did so on a daily basis for no reason, but most dwarfs, especially warriors, generally paid closer attention to their food and drink. For a dwarf warrior to forgo their strict diet must mean that something of significance had happened.

Bombur nibbled on a piece of bread, fretting about what his next course of action should be. Talking with others he wasn’t close to always made him nervous, but as the owner of the establishment he was responsible for his patrons, especially when said patron is one of the Durin’s Folks. In his hesitance, another guest stood up to approach Kili with a bottle of ink and small knife to cut hair, his mischievous intention written all over his grinning face. Bombur waved his iron ladder menacingly. “I’ll wake him,” Bombur decided as he finished his bread. Anxiety was a small piece to pay for another day of bloodbath-free day in Ered Luin.

When Bombur first cleared his throat beside him, Kili didn’t hear him at all. The cook patted his large belly nervously, growing increasingly aware of how his customers were looking at him. He glanced at Bifur for help, but his cousin was busy trying to bake a lettuce. Face burning in embarrassment, Bombur cleared his throat again louder. Thankfully, this time Kili stirred. It took him a second too long to notice where he was and who was waking him, but when he finally absorbed the situation, he grinned at Bombur.

“Bombur! Marvelous ale you have here! Can I have more?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be home?” Bombur asked, trying to sound stern but failing. Even with his children he never managed to be strict-his wife had always been the disciplinary force in their family. Now, once again, Bombur wished he had learnt a little austerity from her. Although, he doubted even she had much defense against Kili’s wide, innocent smile.

Kili shook his head then blinked his eyes rapidly. “I’ve told them I will be home late.”

“Did you tell them you’re coming here?”

Kili shrugged. He tried to seem indifferent, but still sadness lurked beneath his youthful façade. “Where else would I be when Fili is too busy memorizing Mister Balin’s library to accompany me?”

Bombur should’ve known. The brothers were nearly inseparable, but when one was seen without the other, it was almost guaranteed that he was lonely and miserable. It was quite endearing to watch brothers getting along very well with each other but it wasn’t so endearing to see one of them drinking to ease loneliness from not being with the other.

“I would just be a bother, distracting Fili and annoying Mother. Please, may I stay for a while?”

Bombur should say ‘no’, but there was no arguing to Kili’s hopeful stare. Moreover, he didn’t miss the unspoken story behind the visit. It had been many decades since Bombur had been driven out of home by an argument (it was Bofur who usually left. Bombur usually kept his annoyance and sadness to himself and his stomach), but he remembered the pain of rejection and disapproval and understood the need to temporarily forget. Sighing at his weakness, Bombur nodded.

Kili smiled widely in gratitude. “Thank you! Can I have another drink?”

“Haven’t you had enough drink?” Bombur asked timidly.

Kili frown, straightening his back for a show of sobriety. It was actually quite impressive. Bombur was under the impression that he was a lightweight drinker, but he could handle his alcohol about as well as larger and older dwarfs. “I can handle a few more!” The lad announced confidently.

An unwise dwarf nearby opened his mouth, most likely to offer to buy Kili a drink, but a growl from Bifur silenced him. Bombur thought of his options. He could refuse to give Kili more drink but it seemed like the lad was determined not to come home just yet. The last thing Bombur wanted was to send him to another tavern where there was no one to stop him from drinking into a stupor or take him home safely. Or, he could agree so Kili would stay where he could keep an eye on him until he can convince the lad to go home. So, with a heavy heart, Bombur nodded.

Bombur brought Kili his less strong wine and was grateful when the lad didn’t ask for a change of drink. He also gave him food to slow his alcohol consumption. This should keep Kili occupied and didn’t intoxicate him as much and as quickly. Hopefully soon he would have finished nursing his wound so he would go home.

Unfortunately as the night grew late, Kili showed no sign of leaving. The frequency of Kili resting his head on the table and sleeping grew and it became more and more difficult for Bombur to rouse him. He would only smile and laughed when asked about his condition and convinced the larger dwarf to let him stay a while more by partaking in particularly energetic singing sessions. When Kili failed to do more than murmuring for more ale (and for Fili to buy him a potion to grow a beard, much to the amusement of other dwarfs), Bombur decided that it was time for Kili to go home.

Bombur watched Kili’s prone form at the table. It was impossible for him to go home on his own, yet Bombur felt it was irresponsible to simply hand him to a random dwarf to take home. And as much as he loved his cousin, Bifur’s unpredictable nature and Kili’s state of intoxication were too risky to mix. Bombur would gladly take Kili back to his family, but then he remembered the coming addition to his own large family. He had no other cook in his small tavern and an early closing time could cost him much-needed coins.

Frowning in concern and guilt, Bombur turned to Bifur. The wild-haired dwarf looked angry, but Bombur had known him and cared for him long enough to know that he was merely deeply worried for Kili. “We should find someone to take him home.”

Bifur nodded and left with haste, leaving Bombur alone to watch over Kili while tending his establishment simultaneously. As Kili’s light snore reached his ears, he hoped Bifur would return soon.

Bombur did his best to look after Kili while cooking. Thankfully, he had memorized the ingredients required for the short list of food he served in the tavern. He only needed to glance to make sure he didn’t accidentally cut his fingers chopping vegetables or missed the cauldron when throwing ingredients intp it. Meanwhile, Kili was still blissfully asleep on his table, unaware of the concern he was raising.

When he finally heard Bifur’s voice, Bombur heaved a breath of relief. He turned to greet his cousin only to freeze in surprise. He had expected Bifur to call Dwalin, Dis or Fili (in other words those most likely to reprimand Kili out of care. Or head butt him to complete unconsciousness in Dwalin’s case… and Dis’s) or even Balin. He hadn’t expected to see Thorin Oakenshield himself walk into his small tavern, looking more than a little upset to come there. Bombur grabbed the iron ladle which had won him uncountable fights against drunken patrons and held it in front of him. Thorin wasn’t carrying any sword or his famous shield but it didn’t mean he was harmless.

Thorin looked at his nephew for a moment, studying him with unreadable face, and then he shook his shoulder gently. Kili made a soft noise but didn’t wake and after a couple more tries, Thorin looked around for the dwarf in charge of the establishment. Unfortunately, that happened to be Bombur. The large dwarf held his ladle defensively in front of him and came forward.

“Who brought him here?” Thorin asked, his deep voice carrying implied threats. Bombur barely noticed the sounds of coins hitting the tables as his patrons decided their lives were more important than alcohol and food.

“He-he came alone,” Bombur replied after a few garbled tries. From the corner of his eyes, he saw his employees quietly retreating to the back room. Only a handful of dwarfs who were too drunk to find their beards and Bifur were still there. Bombur’s hands shook ever so slightly. He wished he had finished that block of cheese for breakfast today instead of giving in to Bofur’s persuasion to lose weight. He didn’t want to die when his last meal was a measly piece of bread and when his last word to his wife was ‘I’m sorry I ate all the chicken breasts’.

Thorin frowned at him then looked at the table. “How much has he drunk?”

“Quite a bit of ale and some wine. He kept asking for more and refused to go home.” Surely Thorin wouldn’t think Bombur was capable of telling Kili what to do. The whole of Blue Mountains knew no one, not even a single person of his family which included Thorin Oakenshield and Lady Dis (who by some account was far more frightening than Thorin when angered), was able to make Kili obey orders and suggestions. “I also gave him some meal to slow down the effect of the alcohol,” Bombur added hastily.

Thorin looked only mildly appeased by the additional information and Bombur took a careful step back toward his frying pan. When the tall dwarf leaned down toward Kili, Bombur braced himself for shouting or rough shaking of his shoulders and pitied the lad. Instead, Thorin stroked Kili’s sweaty hair and carefully removed a piece of vegetable stuck in his clothes.

“Kili,” He called gently but firmly, to his ear.

The youth shifted and smiled in his sleep but otherwise didn’t react. Bombur’s eyebrows rose when a small smile curved Thorin’s lips. There was a peculiar kindness in the king’s eyes when he watched Kili sleep and caressed his tangled hair, but it disappeared when his eyes turned to Bombur. He reached into his pockets (Bombur tightened his grip around his ladle and realized too late that Thorin must be harder to fight than a rowdy drunk miner) and handed several gold coins to Bombur.

“That should cover everything,” He said as the cook accepted the coins in stunned silence. He turned again then toward Kili, put the unconscious dwarf’s arm around his shoulders and carefully lifted him into his arms. Now, Bombur indeed thought Kili was slim for a dwarf, but he was still a well-built, courtesy of Dwalin’s murderous training regime. He must carry quite a significant weight, yet Thorin carried him easily. Kili shifted and murmured when he was moved, burying his face into the king’s chest, bringing a fond look across Thorin’s face. He waited until Kili slept again before inclining his head slightly toward Bombur and leaving the tavern with careful steps, Kili not once rousing in his arms.

Once the shock wore off, Bombur turned to his cousin. “Why did you call him?”

Bifur looked at him calmly (a shadow of the kind dwarf he used to be, the dwarf Bombur and Bofur sorely missed) and replied. “You said to find someone to take care of him.”

Bombur looked at Bifur in confusion but before he could ask, Bifur had decided that the cupboard could use some decoration. Lost, Bombur looked at the door where Thorin had disappeared to with Kili. He thought of the gentle look on the king’s usually grim face and the way he carefully handled Kili. A frown crossed his face when he thought of the lad’s age. But he knew love was seldom found in their race and was to be cherished whenever and wherever found.

Bombur smiled as he thought of his wife, the hardship they had gone through together, and what they had now. Things would be even more difficult for those dwarfs, but Bombur wished them both the best of luck and the sense to be patient and careful in taking each steps forward. Love was never easy, but when your beloved loved you back, each pain and suffering would be worth it. He sincerely hoped Thorin and Kili would discover that.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late but here's [the pic](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=38768023) that inspired this.


End file.
